Pups save owen
the pups are in the lookout playing pup pup boogie Owen is watching zuma and evervest play Owen walks over Owen hey guys what are you creating zuma me and evervest are drawing pictures Owen ok I'll go upstairs and see if anything needs mending grabs toolbox and heads for the elevator the next day its the middle of the night Owen hmm maybe I could drive around the city and explore Owen leaves a note for the pups to read when they awoke when he is outside driving Owen boy sure is dark out here turns on headlights Owen was so busy finding the button for the headlights that he didn't see the sign ahead danger keep away on the bridge owen oh no but it was too late before he knew it he smashed though the sign and the ground below begin to crumple owen oh dear better get Ryder over here Owen opens his bag and grabs his phone he calls Ryder ryders pup pad rings ryder hello owen what's up owen well I was taking a drive when my car smashed into a sign and the ground is unsafe for me to get out can you help? ryder of course Owen no job is too big no pup is too small when the pups get to the briefing room chase paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir Ryder pups I just had a call from Owen saying he was taking a drive in his car when he smashed though a sign and the earth underneath broke now he can't get out or else the car will go in the bay zuma yes I did see the note the dude left so we must rescue him ryder correct zuma I'll need rubble to get some stuff to fill the hole rubble rubble on the double Ryder next I'll need rocky i need you to put the stuff that rubble brought and fix the road rocky green means go ryder also I need chase to sercure the work zone chase chase is on the case when the pups get there Owen Ryder im so happy to see you just as Ryder is about to give orders the ground beneath Owen crumbles even further and Owen in his car starts to fall owen help me Ryder grabs his pup pad zuma I need to come to the bridge and fast Owens car is falling in the bay zuma ok Ryder zuma drove quickly to the bay ryder chase use the net then when Owen falls though the bottom zuma will catch him chase ok Ryder ruff net chases net deploys and launches though the hole Owen thanks chase chase your welcome just at that moment it begins to snow and the car begins to slide owen oh no here we go again the car starts drifting and goes off the bridge Ryder oh no ryder gets his pup pad for a second time and calls evervest Ryder evervest I need you to get Owen his car is starting to drift of the bridge evervest ok Ryder while evervest gets there,owen and his car were heading for a hill owen this won't turn out good Owen then quickly dives out of his car and is on a snowboard going down the hill owen help me Owen then realiases that he is heading for the cliff Owen oh no just as he is about to fall evervest grabs his trousers and pulls him and he lands in a pile of snow owen thanks evervest I thought I was going to go off the cliff thanks for saving me pets her and hugs evervest your welcome licks him Owen thanks evervest just as they are enjoying them selfs Ryder walks up Ryder Owen you allright Owen I think I am ryder I better call Marshall and let him give you a checkup Owen ok at jakes Marshall Owens got a cold and a fever Owen thanks Marshall I would also like to congratulate chase zuma rocky rubble and evervest for saving me evervest no problem Owen whenever you in trouble just Yelp for help all the pups hug and lick Owen as the day endsWith owen a pup now he has a job of the computer technician pup can owen be able to come to terms with his new life or is it too much it was a bright sunny day in adventure bay and owen was just waking up owen i look different and why am i in a puphouse owen walks to his sink and looked in the mirrior owen funny im a pup just then he hears ryder calling owen how do i open my pup door Owen was trying to figure out how to open his door when rocky walked up to his puphouse rocky owen ryder need us are you coming owen i dont know how to open my pup house door rocky just press the blue button the pup door opened and there stood owen rocky come on ryder will be wordering where we are owen and rocky run to the lookout and standed in line chase paw patrol ready for action ryder ryder ok pups mayor humdinger needs us he was trying to open his lair door when it didn't work ryder so i need rocky i need you to try to use something to open the door after try to fix it rocky green means go Ryder paw patrol is on a roll when ryder and rocky leave owen heads to his pup house owen right i need to get used to my doggy lifestyle owen sits on his swivl chair and turn to face the computer after half an hour zuma knocks owen come in zuma owen evervest needs you owen what for zuma well jake has a computer and it has broken owen ok tell her im on my way zuma thanks dude she will be pleased owen turns his pup house into his pup vehicle then he runs to get his gear and uniform on in the dressing room when he gets there evervest owen thank you for coming owen your welcome owen hi jake whats happened? jake well i ordered a laptop from the shop and then when i tried to switch it on it didnt load owen ill take a look at it Owen checks for something out of place jake is it really broke owen? owen its hard to tell popups keep coming on owen ill need to take it back to the lookout jake ok but return it at ten to six i need it owen ill try owen then goes back to the lookout owen right time to get this sorted out he then gets his mermory stick and installs it on the stick owen right now ill need to install this on the computer owen then goes on his computer and installs it owen right time to close this popup owen closes all the popups and quickly clicks popup blocker owen there now to go to jake owen drives back to jakes evervest jake owens back jake awsome lets see if he has fixed my laptop owen hi jake good news ive fixed the popups jake ok thanks owen your welcome owen then passes the laptop to jake everest thanks owen licks him on his cheek jake awww everest do you have a crush on owen evervest yep the day ended with evervest cuddling owen and then falling asleep